


Beneath the Mask

by SapphireSmoke



Series: The Lesson [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Humiliation, Masturbation, Non-Consensual, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSmoke/pseuds/SapphireSmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora had laid out the most obvious path to truth, and yet still Regina was blinded by the beauty that she held, and could not even piece together in her feeble little mind that her mother and the woman who bore the same name, the woman that Regina desired beyond the point of utter foolishness, were precisely one in the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta(s):** [BellaRei713](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/641948/BellaRei713)  
>  **A/N:** This came about from an anonymous ask on tumblr who thought Young!Cora and Regina would be intriguing, and [tonguemarksonmystepgranddaughter’s](http://tonguemarksonmystepgranddaughter.tumblr.com/) need for public sex on a balcony, and then it kind of… grew into something entirely more fucked up from there, lol. Includes quite a bit of porn, but does have an underlying plot. Also, I labeled this as noncon as that is what it starts out as, but it doesn’t end that way. Still, I figure better to warn, in case that’s not your cup of tea.

“Cora,” Regina breathed, looking up at the young woman from beneath her lashes, finding herself utterly captivated by the visiting beauty that had graced her homeland. She smiled, the gesture timid and shy as the strange warmth that inhabited the pit of her stomach caused her to suddenly become self-conscious. “That’s my mother’s name.”

“She must be very beautiful,” the stranger responded, fingertips brushing soft skin as a hand was brought to her lips in a seductive greeting. “To have created such radiance, My Lady.” 

Cheeks burning and heart pounding, Regina found breathing to have suddenly become a difficult task as the woman with her mother’s name looked at her with an intention that even youth and naivety couldn’t be blind to. To have caught the eye of such magnificence was deeply flattering, and it twisted Regina’s insides as inexperience left her perplexed on how to express that the view was not one sided.

“She was,” the girl whispered, unable to take her eyes off the woman who brought her such unexpected attention. “Once.”

[x]

Cora’s dark eyes locked onto her reflection’s in the mirror, a wicked smile gracing her features as she passed her hand over the surface of the glass. The image shifted and blurred, a victorious cackle echoing off the chamber walls as magic crackled from her fingertips, the glamour she had cast subsiding as the lines evident of her age adorned her skin once more.

Beauty, as Cora had once learned, was such a distracting concept for those weak of mind. It was a desire predominant in the foolish and young, blinding them from what lay beneath the surface of its enticing mask. The time was nearing where her daughter would have to make an important choice in where her attentions lied, and it seemed that Regina was tainted by the unfortunate idiocy of her youth, for despite her mother’s warnings, her eyes never left the glamour Cora had provided to test the girl’s inherent distractibility. 

As expected, Regina had failed; completely and utterly. The girl either did not listen or did not care, but Cora would not let her lesson go unnoted for much longer. There were a great many that graced their kingdom this night who could provide Regina with both a title and a future, and yet the girl had foolishly set her sights upon not only a gender that she could not marry, but a façade that held no real value. The situation had to be rectified immediately, because Cora would _not_ allow her daughter to become a public disgrace; not after everything she had sacrificed for her future.

Perhaps her little girl would not take well to her punishment, but Cora was a fair mother, and she would provide Regina with apt time to fix her own mistakes. Bearing that, well… perhaps then Regina would learn to listen to her wisdom, instead of discarding her words and acting as though she knew better than the woman who had created her very existence.

“Mother?” A timid voice came from the doorway, her daughter’s head peeking out from behind the large oak door. Cora turned, schooling her features into a soft smile as she beckoned Regina to join her.

“Come in, my darling. Let me see what the seamstress has made for my favorite daughter on her big day.”

Regina flushed lightly, always finding herself embarrassed when her mother spoke to her as though she were still of an age to be coddled, but as she revealed herself from behind the door, Cora found that her daughter was quickly becoming more woman than child. Her debutante gown was a flowing white, its stitching delicate and intricate, and its patterns and cut accentuated the curves of Regina’s maturing figure. She looked absolutely stunning, a young woman finally worthy of the title ‘Queen,’ and a victorious smile began to etch across Cora’s face, for it was _she_ who could be thanked for blessing this wretched world with such radiance.

However, her daughter’s mannerisms left something to be desired. Regina began to shift uncomfortably beneath her mother’s appraising gaze, eyes downcast as nimble fingers picked idly at the fabric below her waist. “Does it meet your approval, Mother?”

“It would if you stopped fidgeting like a nervous peasant,” Cora reprimanded her, and Regina’s hands fell from her dress immediately to hang at her sides. In two strides the older woman crossed the room, and a knuckle was bumped roughly against the underside of Regina’s chin. “Look at me,” she instructed her. “Stand up straight. Tonight will be the night where you are appraised by every available suitor in the land, Regina. _Tonight,_ my dear, they will judge if you are worthy of marriage. Remember your lessons in etiquette, and do not find your gaze straying to those who will provide you no gain. I expect you not to embarrass me.”

“Yes, mother,” Regina answered as she straightened her spine and looked into her eyes, feigning a confidence that Cora knew her daughter still lacked. It was disturbing that Regina had yet to realize her own superiority, and her gentle, obliging nature would be her undoing should Cora not rectify that soon.

“Your beauty may attract a prince’s eye,” Cora reminded her, her fingers beginning to adjust the imperfections in her daughter’s elegantly styled hair, “but it is fleeting; it will eventually fade and leave you with nothing should you not have anything of worth behind it. You must have more than beauty to be worthy of the throne, my love, remember that; and above all, be sure to show that you have it.”

Regina swallowed and nodded her compliance, her form stiffening under Cora’s incessant touch as she ran her hands over the creases in her dress. Her gaze locked upon the dip of her daughter’s cleavage, Cora placed her hand on the small of Regina’s back and forced it to curve a little inwards. “Stand like this,” she instructed. “It will accentuate your breasts.” 

Slender fingers caressed the curvature of them then, admiring how well they had filled out over the years, and suddenly Regina’s darkening cheeks and stiffening nipples reminded Cora of how terribly naïve the young are of their wanton desires.

Impatient with her daughter’s inability to have her maturity match that of her body’s, Cora took Regina’s face roughly in her hands, making the girl yelp in surprise from the forceful movement. “You are nearly a woman now, Regina,” she harshly reprimanded her. “Own your sexuality; do not hide from it like some silly child. It is your greatest weapon, and coupled with your beauty, it will gain you access to all that you desire in life. So as you build a foundation on which to stand once that all comes crashing down, remember that for now, _this_ is all that you are good for. Is that understood?”

“Y-Yes,” Regina stuttered, and Cora’s darkening gaze at her stumble made her correct with a firmer, “ _Yes,_ Mother. I understand.”

“Good.” 

She released Regina’s chin, and the girl’s face formed into a disobedient scowl when she thought her mother wasn’t looking. Cora ignored it for the time being however, as there was plenty of time to punish Regina after she had been appraised by the royal suitors; after all, it wouldn’t do to strike her and mar her pretty face before others had a chance to see everything that Regina could offer them.

“You have preemptively greeted our guests, I assume?” Cora asked her, although she was already aware of her daughter’s answer. As such, she didn’t wait for it, and continued, “Have any of them caught your eye, or are you still riddled with indifference over the importance of your own future?”

It sounded like a trick question, and panic flashed in Regina’s eyes as she tried to formulate a response. “I…”

“ _Full sentences!_ ” Cora barked, causing Regina to jump at her tone and nearly stumble over her own dress. “How many times have I told you this? Speak with _purpose,_ Regina, not hesitancy. It paints you as unintelligent when you seemingly do not know your own thoughts.”

“I’m sorry, Mother,” Regina quickly apologized, and hastened to straighten her spine and stand in a more confident posture as she tried to please her mother, who, in the end, would forever view her as a work in progress. “My hesitation was merely caused by misunderstanding of your question. Was it not taught to me that my own desires were unimportant? They are a distraction, and I am here to attract another’s eye, not allow my own to go wandering.”

Cora raised a disbelieving eyebrow, as earlier that day she had seen with her own eyes how Regina focused on a beauty that held no gain; it was foolish and it was trivial, and should that happen during her debutante, Cora feared a valuable opportunity would be wasted by her daughter’s lack of self-control. Still, Regina’s response was schooled and appropriate, and so Cora responded with, “That is your most important lesson of the evening, Regina. See to it that you do not disappoint me by rejecting it, because the punishment you will face will make all others look insignificant. Is that clear?”

Regina swallowed hard, a flicker of fear behind her dark eyes as she nodded her understanding of her mother’s words.

“Good girl,” Cora cooed, fingers running through her daughter’s silken locks before placing an encouraging hand on the small of her back. Finally deeming Regina fit for presentation, she guided her towards the doorway. “Now, my dear, let us make you a Queen.”

[x]

Despite her mother’s warning, Regina found her eyes searching the crowd for the young woman she had met earlier. She had not laid eyes on her all night, and she found that strange, as all of the visitors to the kingdom were here for this event. She did not have much time to dwell on it, however, as she was shuffled from bachelor to bachelor, having only moments to make an impression that would be remembered. It was terribly stressful, and Regina constantly feared that she would say or do something wrong. She blushed far too willingly beneath frivolous compliments and desirable glances, and the entire thing just made her feel foolish and naïve.

Regina did not want this. She did not want to catch the eye of a prince, despite the three that she had met who were first in line for their kingdom’s throne being charming enough to bear. It wouldn’t be _terrible_ to marry them, no, but Regina felt as though when the time came, she would not become the Queen her mother expected her to be. Regina craved simplicity; she craved emotion and a connection to another human being, not a crown and a title. That wasn’t what was important to her.

But her life was not her own, and Regina held no choice in the matter. Still, it all began to feel very overwhelming, and as her stress level rose along with her fear of acting foolishly, Regina excused herself so that she could have a moment alone to collect her bearings. She just needed a second to _breathe._

Regina stole up the stairway to the second floor balcony that overlooked the ballroom floor, and as she leaned against the banister and looked at the people scurrying about below, a soft sigh left her lips. She often wondered if there was anyone else like her, forced to dress up and dance for those who valued superficial worth instead of what lay stripped beneath all that. Did they all enjoy this mindless routine, or was someone down there yearning for an escape from it all as much as she?

“Have the festivities grown tiresome for you, My Lady?”

Regina whipped around, startled by the sound of another’s voice when she had believed she was alone. And suddenly there she was, the mysterious woman who had been strangely absent for the beginning the evening; the woman that shared the name of her mother, and yet carried it with much more grace than the elder Cora ever could.

She looked radiant in a deep ruby gown, and Regina found that words were lost to her for a moment as she took in the sight. Her mother’s warning about distractions rung in her ear, but it was deafened by the teasing smile the woman gave her at her silence.

“I believe it is you who should be taking one’s breath away right now, my dear,” the woman reminded her as she crossed the space between them, coming to rest against the banister at the right of Regina. “Not I.”

Regina flushed, embarrassed that she had been that obvious. “I… apologize, My Lady. I did not mean to stare. Your dress, it’s just…” Her eyes were roaming again, taking in far too much of the other woman than could be considered a mere passing interest in her appearance, and Regina had to quickly stop herself before she managed to embarrass herself any further. “Well tailored.”

Regina cringed internally. _Well tailored?_ Really?

Cora chuckled, at least seemingly amused by Regina’s complete incompetence when it came to speaking to someone who seemed far above her own level. “I am a Duchess, my dear. Do you often take to assuming another’s title?”

“Apologies, once again, Your Grace,” Regina stumbled as she corrected the form of address, feeling absolutely foolish that she hadn’t known that already as she curtsied on bended knee for the woman. “That was rude of me.”

“Do not bow for me, My Lady,” the woman insisted, a hand stilling on her wrist before guiding Regina to a more upright position. “It is your day, not mine.” A smile followed, and then she requested, “And you may call me Cora; such formalities are silly away from the masses, wouldn’t you agree?”

Regina’s eyes widened in surprise, never having been allotted the privilege of casualty before. It was strange but it was welcome – a breath of fresh air when so often Regina felt as though she were suffocating – and the smile the woman gave her was echoed as Regina blushed lightly and responded, “Well in that case, I insist that you call me Regina.”

“Regina,” Cora echoed, taking the younger girl’s hand in her own and bringing it to her lips. Regina’s breath left her as the woman’s eyes bore into her own, and she could feel the heart beneath her ribs pound heavily at the feeling it elicited in her gut. “A name befitting a Queen, is it not?”

Regina swallowed and nodded. She had always known her mother chose it for a reason, and should she not live up to the expectation, she feared Cora would strip it from her and leave her bear and meaningless. It terrified her.

“Was that not complimentary, my dear?” the younger Cora asked her, noting the look on Regina’s face after the words were said. “I only meant it as such.”

Regina bit her bottom lip and looked down, trying to hide another fierce blush that arose across her cheeks at the fact that the woman only wished to compliment her. She didn’t feel so deserving, and yet, the intent of it made her feel so indescribably warm inside. Of all the attention she had received tonight, this was by far the one she desired. She just wished she knew why. 

“If it was a compliment you intended, Cora, then it is received with the greatest of gratitude.”

Regina’s hand was released, and a gentle knuckle was placed beneath her chin, guiding the brunette to look at the woman standing before her. “Why do you look away from me, Regina?” she asked softly. “Do I frighten you?”

 _Yes._ Terribly, as a matter of fact, for Regina knew better than to succumb to distractions such as this. But the woman pulled her in, a sense of familiarity in her eyes bringing comfort to someone who felt so lost, and she didn’t want to stray from the feeling in lieu of less desirable conversations with the guests below. 

And so Regina lied, not wishing for the woman to get the wrong idea should she voice the truth, and told Cora, “No… of course not.”

[x]

Such a foolish answer.

It was disappointing, to say the very least, for Cora to find that her daughter was indeed not ready for Queenship. Regina still acted like a frivolous child, chasing after desires she was not meant to obtain with her head in the clouds and innocence painted across her cherub face. She was a woman now, yet she did not act like it, and it infuriated Cora that she had put so much work into her, only to find that a common steed was more easily trainable than her own daughter.

She had caught Regina’s eye wandering during most of the ball, and when she left, Cora had adorned her own mask of youth and followed after her, hoping to test her once more and be proven wrong. But she hadn’t been. Cora had laid out the most obvious path to truth, and yet still Regina was blinded by the beauty that she held, and could not even piece together in her feeble little mind that her mother and the woman who bore the same name, the woman that Regina desired beyond the point of utter foolishness, were precisely one in the same.

The girl had had every chance to prove herself not a failure, and yet she was tricked by superficial compliments and empty smiles. She could see in Regina’s eyes that she wanted her, and that, in the end, would be her undoing, and the very last mistake she would ever make. Cora would see to it.

This night might be wasted for the suitors, but it was not a complete loss when there was an imperative lesson waiting to be taught.

“The men below,” Cora mentioned, keeping her hand stilled on her daughter’s chin as her eyes shifted to the crowd. “They do not interest you?”

Regina looked taken aback at such a personal question, and a twinge of fear flickered behind her eyes at what the answer could do should she speak of it. But Cora cupped her cheek in a façade of comfort and care, and told her softly, “Do not fret, my dear; I will not speak of it to anyone. It’s just us up here, after all.”

Cora wished her daughter would have some sense and not expose such indiscretions, but of course Regina disappointed her once more as she hesitantly admitted, “I... sometimes find that other things hold more beauty than that of the male form. It is not displeasing to me, but it’s not preferred.”

And then she was looking up at her, on bated breath to be told that she was not alone, for the way Cora held herself around Regina whilst in this form, it had to have been clear that her intentions were not platonic. And as this was a lesson to be taught, Cora gave her that which she desired, for it would only be that much more terrible once she learned the truth.

Her thumb dusking over the contour of Regina’s cheek, Cora took a step forward and looked down at her with such intensity that it seemed to make her daughter weak in the knees. “And am… _I_ what you prefer, My Lady?”

It was a question that Cora needed no answer to, and yet she yearned to hear her say it, for the further Regina sunk, the worse her punishment would become. And there was something so… _dangerously_ appealing to what Cora believed would be best suited, and for once, she found herself craving her daughter’s failure, so that it might benefit her own twisted pleasure.

Regina looked as though she were floating on a cloud, finding some misconceived idea of _romance_ in this entire exchange, and it nearly made Cora laugh. “Yes,” she breathed finally, that innocent tinge coloring her cheeks once more as she became embarrassed by her own desires. Again, a lesson left unlearned. It was pathetic. “You are… easily the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, Your Grace.”

 _Beauty_. Would this girl never learn?

But Cora kept her thoughts to herself, playing the role her daughter desired as she leaned in, whispering the sweet nothings Regina so craved against her awaiting lips. “And yet I believe it is you, my dear, whose radiance could bring entire kingdoms to their knees…”

Cora felt her daughter’s breath catch as their lips found a home against each other, and Regina’s hand fisted in the fabric of the woman’s dress as she foolishly allowed herself to indulge in something that would do nothing but destroy her. Yet Cora devoured her idiocy, tasting Regina’s imminent shame upon her lips as she pressed her up against the banister. The lighting on the overlooking balcony was only set on the east and west sides of the room, and the south corner where they resided was delved in enough shadows for any prying eyes below to find difficulty in seeing her daughter destroy her own reputation. 

And that was what Cora feared, which was why this had to be done. For if Regina wasn’t in this dark corner with her, it would surely be with some other nameless woman, and her daughter had already proven time and time again that she could not be trusted enough to have indiscretions of that sort. So this desire for women needed to end before Regina ended up destroying everything that Cora had worked so tirelessly to build, and for that to happen, she needed to help Regina associate a female’s touch with something that was both humiliating and loathsome. 

It was simply the only way that she would learn.

Regina had thrown her arms around her neck, pressing her breasts against Cora’s chest as she fell into something she would soon regret, becoming too immersed in a fantasy to see the truth twist and shift around her. Cora’s once youthful hands aged within moments, and she began exploring parts of her daughter that should have been left forbidden to her. But Regina’s breath caught in her throat, welcoming her mother’s touch, and her eyes fell closed as Cora’s lips found the base of her neck. She still had yet to notice that something was different, and a soft cackle of amusement left the older woman’s lips, becoming muffled by the soft skin of her daughter’s neck.

Having made a point to not yet lift the disguise of her voice, Cora’s fingers trailed up her daughter’s torso as she pressed her lips against the base of Regina’s ear. “Do you like this, my dear?” she asked, voice husked as she dragged her teeth along the girl’s pulse point, hearing her daughter trying to stifle a soft moan. “Is _this_ what you’ve been secretly craving…?”

“Yes,” Regina breathed in admission, her eyes still firmly shut as her fingers tightened on the fabric of Cora’s dress. But it seemed, surprisingly, that she wouldn’t allow herself to be completely immersed in her own little fantasy, because sense returned to her and she buried her face in Cora’s neck, her tone regrettable as she told her, “But I… I’ve been gone too long. I should get back to the ball; if my mother were to find us—”

The only intelligent decision Regina had made that night was too little too late, and a cruel laugh followed that statement.

Regina stiffened in her arms at the sound, fear washing over her as she began to realize that something wasn’t right. “Oh, my darling…” Cora drawled, waving her hand to allow her voice return to normal as she stepped back to look upon her daughter’s slacked jaw and paling complexion.

“Mommy’s already here.”

[x]

Regina felt positively ill.

And in that moment, it wasn’t even the fact that she had been kissing her own mother in that way, for that took a backseat to how terribly _frightened_ she was that Cora knew that she had disobeyed her. Her mother had deceived her, making her feel like she might actually get something that she wanted for once, instead of constantly doing what was expected of her, and in response Regina had spilled a secret that should have never been voiced.

Her punishment for it was bound to be horrid, and it terrified Regina to her very core.

“How could you do that to me?!” she raged despite her better judgment, for she knew better than to raise her voice like that to her mother. But she felt deceived; dirty and ashamed, and it ate Regina alive from the inside out. “You _tricked_ me! You…!”

“ _Quiet!_ ” Cora hissed, a firm hand grasping her wrist as she forcefully shoved her up against the banister, the impact causing Regina’s breath to be taken from her as she whimpered in fright. “Do not cause a scene like some insolent child; because believe me, dear, if you cause just _one_ head to turn in our direction, it will be the last thing you ever do. Do you understand me, Regina?”

Cora’s grip was like a vice, and pain shot up Regina’s arm as she struggled to nod her understanding. Maybe if she just complied it wouldn’t be as terrible, for surely her mother wouldn’t do anything horrible to her when there was a chance others could see them, right? But even as she thought that, she realized the shadows would probably shroud whatever punishment Cora had in store for her, and so long as she didn’t make a sound to alert the guests below to their presence, no one would be the wiser.

Oh God, she wanted to run. Her knees weakened at the predatory gleam in her mother’s eye, and she felt like her fear might very well make her collapse on the spot.

So she tried to rectify it, tried to somehow make her punishment not as severe by appealing to her mother’s desire for her regret. “I’m sorry, Mama,” Regina pleaded with her. “Please, I… I was foolish; it won’t happen again, I swear…!”

Cora laughed in her face. “Oh my darling daughter,” she drawled, fingernails piercing Regina’s flesh and making her wince. “It _will_. Because you see, that craving you have within you isn’t something you can just bury. At least, not without some help…”

Regina didn’t like the sound of that, and her eyes widened in horror. “No, Mother, please; I’ll never look at another woman again, I swear to you! I’ll—!”

Cora’s hand pressed over Regina’s lips, painfully pushing her head to the side as she muffled her words. “How many times have I told you not to _beg_ , Regina? It’s so terribly unbecoming.”

Regina’s eyes began to mist over, but she silenced herself, not wanting to anger Cora further.

“Take off your undergarments,” Cora ordered her, and Regina felt her breath shallow as a fresh wave of fear and horror washed through her, making her face grow so terribly pale. But Regina’s lack of compliance furthered Cora’s wrath, and she grasped Regina’s gown, hiking it above her waist to expose what she desired. “Has your insistent stupidity begun to affect your hearing, my dear? Your undergarments, _now!_ ”

Regina’s sob was muffled by the hand that was still pressed firmly against her lips, and her hands shook as she looped her thumbs around her undergarments, feeling shame begin to creep up her neck as she slid them down her thighs. Cora held out an awaiting hand, and as a tear slipped down Regina’s cheek, she handed them to her mother.

Cora’s fingers caressed the crotch of them, and a cruel look passed over her face as she found what she expected to. “ _This_ is why I know you cannot just cast your silly little fantasies aside, Regina. Tell me, my dear… does it shame you, to know that you got wet for your own mother?”

Cora’s hand left her mouth to allow Regina to speak, and another sob left her lips as she felt as though she wanted to do nothing more than crawl into a hole and die. She couldn’t handle this kind of utter humiliation. “I… I thought you were someone else; you had a different face…!” Regina tried to defend, but all it did was cause Cora to chuckle cruelly.

“Oh, my darling daughter. You still don’t understand, do you?” The undergarments were brought to her nose then, and Cora inhaled her daughter’s scent as Regina watched on in horror. “ _This_ , my dear, was all for me. I told you _exactly_ who I was, and yet the beauty of my youth blinded you to seeing the similarities of my face, the oddness that I bore the same name, the same title…”

Regina felt like she was going to vomit, and suddenly the undergarments were pressed against her face, forcing Regina to taste her own arousal upon her lips. She fought to turn her head, to get away from her mother’s taunting punishment, but Cora grabbed the back of her head with her other hand and forced Regina to continue to smell her own humiliation.

“You wanted to fuck your own _mother_ , Regina. I think a part of you even knew…”

Regina shook her head violently, her vision becoming blurred by tears as her mother made her feel so terribly disgusting. But Cora tutted her, as if she was merely chiding a silly child instead of practically molesting her own daughter. 

“Do not lie to me, my love. You couldn’t possibly think that I believe you _that_ stupid, do you? I laid out the truth very plainly before you, but your craving for a woman’s touch was more predominant than your dignity, wasn’t it? You just wanted to taste it, it didn’t matter that it was your own flesh and blood…”

“No, please,” Regina cried, her entire body starting to tremble as her mother wrapped her undergarments around her neck like a collar of her own shame. “I didn’t know, I swear it—!”

“Oh there’s no need to feel ashamed about that, my dear,” Cora taunted her; even though Regina was certain that this punishment was about nothing else but pain and humiliation. She _wanted_ Regina to feel dirty and ashamed, and it crept inside of her like a sickness, rotting her from the inside out. “Because you’re about to get _exactly_ what it is that you crave…”

A fresh wave of horror washed through Regina’s body as she finally realized how far her mother was planning to go with this, and in some desperate attempt to not be subjected to it she pushed her mother backwards and tried to run. But just as she was about to flee down the stairs, her mother appeared in a puff of dark blue smoke, a feral look etched across her features as she grabbed Regina’s arms, forcing her back against the banister.

“No, Mother, _please!_ ” Regina tried, tears streaming down her cheeks as her entire body shook with fear. But Cora merely snarled at her, taking the undergarments that were around her neck and shoving them in her mouth to gag her before forcefully turning her around, causing the balcony railing to press painfully into her abdomen. 

“ _What did I tell you about making a scene?_ ” she snarled in her ear as she hiked up Regina’s gown, exposing her bare backside to a hungry gaze. “You’re lucky we’re far up enough that your silly outbursts haven’t caused attention to us yet, because if we get interrupted, I will make a point to come to your room _every night_ to fuck the foolishness out of you, do you understand me? Now be a good girl for Mommy and take your punishment with _grace_ , Regina.”

There was nothing remotely graceful about this. Regina bit down on her lower lip to stifle another sob as her fingers wrapped tightly around the banister, hoping that if perhaps she just did what her mother said, it would be over so much quicker. Because in the end, this was the lesser of the two evils, for the thought of her mother coming to her _every night_ was…

God, it made her want to die.

“Spread your legs,” Cora ordered her, and Regina shuffled to do what she was told, folding her arms over the banister so she could hide her face in the crook of it. She couldn’t face the world while this was happening, and the foolish part inside of her wished that if perhaps the room darkened to her then she could fall away from this place, and none of this would seem real.

But as her mother’s slender fingers began to caress between her thighs, drawing out a sense of pleasure that made Regina want to slit her own throat, she knew that there was nothing in the world that could take her from here, for Cora owned everything that she was, and would _never_ allow her to leave.

[x]

“Still wet for Mommy, aren’t you?” Cora taunted, feeling the girl’s arousal coat her fingers. Chuckling, her other hand wrapped around Regina’s hair, forcing her head back and out from her little hiding spot as she hissed in her ear, “Tell me again that you don’t want this. That you don’t want _me…_ ”

A response followed that, but it was muffled by the undergarments in her daughter’s mouth. Cora didn’t care much for the answer anyhow though, as she already knew Regina’s fantasy far outweighed anything else in her life. She had proven _that_ when she came up here to begin a foolish tryst with a complete stranger, and not focus on what could have been her future with an awaiting prince down below. It would take quite a lot of work to undo the damage that this evening had caused, and so Cora didn’t much care if Regina really wanted it, for she was going to have it regardless.

Cora’s fingers found her daughter’s clitoris, and even the lightest of touches cause Regina to squirm beneath her hold. She was more sensitive than Cora would have guessed, and a wicked smile spread across her features as she breathed in her ear, “I bet you’ve imagined it, haven’t you, my love? A woman’s head buried between your thighs, sliding her tongue deep inside of you? I bet you’ve lied in bed at night and touched yourself thinking of it, haven’t you..?”

A tear slipped down Regina’s cheek, but it was ignored. Her sorrow was so terribly irrelevant in the situation at hand. Grabbing her daughter’s wrist, Cora forced Regina’s hand down between her own thighs. “I want you to touch yourself, Regina,” she fiercely instructed in her ear, feeling her daughter tremble in fear beneath her firm hold. “I want you to touch yourself and tell me _exactly_ what you want me to do to you; all the vile little acts you’ve craved to experience for so long. Can you do that for Mommy…?”

The undergarments were forcefully pulled from Regina’s mouth, allowing her the ability to speak. Instead she just cried softly, the tears breaking her words in two, “Mother, _please…_ please don’t make me… I-I can’t…”

“You can and you _will,_ ” Cora snarled, pulling on the fabric around Regina’s neck until the breath was choked from her and she gagged. The hold was loosened then, and as Regina coughed, Cora harshly reminded her, “You will either do this for me now, Regina, or I will force my way into your bed every single night for the rest of your miserable life; the choice is yours.”

Regina released another sob, a hot tear scorching down her cheek as she made the only rational decision available to her as she turned away from her mother, the hand between her thighs beginning to move with shameful hesitancy. “I’d… I’d want her to—”

“Not _her,_ ” Cora reminded her, “ _Me._ What do you want your mother to do to you, my darling? Look at me when you tell me.” She forced Regina’s face towards her once more, and her daughter’s face reddened with humiliation as her watery eyes connected with Cora’s, fingers continuing to slide through her own slick heat at her mother’s terrible instruction.

“I’d want you to… to put your mouth down… down…”

“On your _cunt_ , my love?” Cora finished for her, finding Regina’s façade of innocence to be tiresome. If she could think about it, she could certainly say it. “You’d like for your own mother to take your sweet little clit between my lips, to suck on it until you’re trembling and gasping with need?”

Regina’s eyes closed, overwhelmed by the shame she felt, and nodded as she tried to stifle another sob. 

Cora watched Regina’s moving hand, noticing she was barely touching herself at all. “Press a little firmer, dear; moan for your mother… show her how badly you need to be _fucked_ by your own flesh and blood like the disgusting little creature that you are…”

Regina bit down hard on her bottom lip, still unable to open her eyes as she did what she was told. A soft gasp left her lips, and the pleasure she felt seemed to lure her in despite her better judgment, because she continued with the pace instead of stopping right after, her whimpers being drowned out from the loud music below as she continued to fuck herself for her mother’s hungry eyes.

“Good girl,” Cora cooed, watching her daughter’s face begin to flush in pleasure, her breathing become more and more uneven. She smirked wickedly at her. “Would you call me ‘Mama’ during it, I wonder, or would you dare disrespect me and call me by my given name?”

“Mama,” Regina breathed, what she knew was the right answer sounding broken as more tears fell from her closed eyes, her hand moving faster between her thighs. “I’d… I’d call you Mama… I will always call you that, I… I promise…” She tried to stifle it, but she exhaled a deep moan as the pleasure began to build, and Cora’s taunting smile widened as she watched her daughter come undone at her own teasing ministrations.

“Then beg for your mother to fuck you, my love. I want to hear you be filthy and vulgar, or tonight I shall visit you again, and force _your_ head between _my_ thighs.”

Regina hiccupped slightly during another sob, distress washing over her face as she was left with a choice she didn’t want to have to face. Cora watched her try to figure a way out of it, but they both knew that there was no way around this, and Regina looked as though she wished she could die on the spot because of what she was about to do.

“P-Please, Mama,” she whispered, the shame creeping up her neck as she slid her fingers firmer over her own sex, biting back a moan that she so very much did not want to voice. “Please, fuck my…” Regina looked so terribly ashamed to use this word, but Cora wanted vulgar, and it pleased her to see her daughter struggle with it as she stammered, “m-my cunt. I… I want… your fingers in me, Mama. Please, I’ll… I’ll do anything if you just... if you make me…”

“Come, my dear?” Cora finished for her wickedly, enjoying how humiliated her daughter looked at her little show of wanton need. She hadn’t even told her to keep going, but Regina’s fingers were still rubbing firm, tight circles over her clit, too afraid to do anything to displease her to stop. Her breathing was beginning to get labored, and she nodded weakly at her mother’s question.

“Make me come, Mother. Make me… make me scream for you; I-I want it so badly…”

“Oh, my foolish, darling little girl,” Cora chuckled, amused by how far Regina was willing to go to please her; to just get this over with. “There will _certainly_ be no screaming. Do you see those people down there?” She watched Regina close her eyes, trying to block out the fact that this could grow so much worse should she make too loud of sounds during this, for if anyone ever saw what her mother was doing to her…

“They would be _disgusted_ by you, darling. They would look at you as though you were less than the muck upon their boots, should they ever find out how badly you crave your own mother’s touch. So when I fuck you, you will do everything in your power to keep yourself quiet. And believe me, my love… that will be _quite_ difficult after the fourth or fifth time…”

Regina’s hand stilled between her thighs and her eyes popped open, looking at her mother in absolute horror. 

“Oh, you didn’t think I’d just make you come for me once and that would be your punishment, did you?” Cora taunted, laughing at the look etched upon her daughter’s face. “No, my dear. Because you see, I _know_ that you don’t want this. You can lie to me all you wish, say anything you think I want you to hear, but I will fuck you, Regina, until you find that you really _do_ want this. Because that, my love, is when you’ll _ache_ to reciprocate, and you’ll realize how disgusting this need inside of you really is.”

A choked sob escaped Regina’s lips, and she shook her head violently as she tried to implore with her mother by grasping onto one of her arms, “No, no _please,_ Mother, please don’t do that—don’t… don’t make me; I’ll be good, I promise!”

“Hush,” Cora snapped, removing her daughter’s hand from her as though the very touch of her was something vile. Regina looked humiliated and broken already, but it wasn’t enough. Cora needed to make her never want to be touched by another woman again, for if she didn’t, her daughter would never submit to her plan for her. She needed to crave a man, a _prince,_ or else everything they had worked towards would be utterly wasted.

“Turn around,” she demanded. “Keep your eyes open, and look upon the people below as I fuck you, my dear. Look at them, and be reminded that should you have just done what you were told, you would be down there with them, and not up here with me…”

Regina tried to stifle a sob, her hands wiping helplessly at the tears in her eyes as she turned to do what her mother instructed. With a wicked gleam in her eye, Cora knelt down behind her to get at eye level with her daughter’s dripping sex; it seemed Regina had done a good job of readying herself for this, and Cora slowly reached up, spreading the young girl open with her thumbs. The touch made Regina shudder, though whether in disgust or need, Cora did not know nor care. By the end of this, she would make her daughter want this, of that she was sure of.

The first swipe of her tongue made Regina gasp softly, and her fingers tightened on the banister. Cora found herself groaning between her daughter’s thighs, the taste unexpectedly pleasant. Oh, she might very well enjoy doing this to her, after all. Regina squirmed, her entrance puckering as Cora breathed a cool breath across her clit, and it made the older woman chuckle. 

“Tell me what you want, my darling…”

Regina shut her eyes, her face almost as red as the dress her mother wore, and she begged softly, “More.”

Cora wrapped her lips around her daughter’s little nub then, sucking it hard into her mouth as the girl above her instinctively spread her legs a little wider in response. Cora’s eyes darkened, feeling Regina’s hips twitch in pleasure and finding that she actually very much enjoyed the way Regina clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a moan. There was something so dangerously erotic about breaking Regina in this way, and Cora felt herself grow wet with something else besides her desire for her daughter’s humiliation as she flicked her tongue back and forth in rapid succession.

“ _Oh–!_ ” Regina exclaimed, the word coming out breathless and needy as the pleasure it gave her made her tremble. Still when she begged her, it sounded forced; trying to do what Cora expected her to. “M-Mother… oh please…”

“A pathetic attempt, my dear,” Cora breathed against her sex, hearing her daughter whimper above her. “Try a little harder, or not at all.”

Regina sniffled, for once in her life opting to stay quiet instead of lie, but it quickly turned into a surprised squeak when Cora’s fingers spread her bottom, licking a long, tantalizing line to her puckering hole. “Mother…?” Regina breathed, sounding so terribly turned on, yet so utterly ashamed to be so. Cora chuckled.

“You liked that, didn’t you?” Teasing her tongue over it once more, Regina’s breathing shallowed and she involuntarily pressed her ass further into her mother’s face. “It’s a wonder how you can look at yourself in the mirror without becoming disgusted by your own reflection.”

Regina covered her face and looked away, trying to hide her shame from her mother. But Cora found herself growing more interested in other things besides her daughter’s humiliation, and she allowed her fingers to swipe Regina’s sex before bringing the evidence of her arousal upwards, teasingly spreading it over her tight little hole. Regina gasped as Cora’s tongue began lapping it up then, and it was obvious that Regina was trying to pretend as though she couldn’t enjoy something so foul, but her quaking thighs and stifled gasps of pleasure told a different story.

The woman’s tongue slid inside of her then, and Regina moaned softly, her hips frantically pressing back into her mother’s face as Cora’s fingers began rubbing tight little circles against her daughter’s engorged clit. Her breathing picked up then, and her opening tightened around Cora’s tongue as she began gently flicking it inside of her.

“Oh, oh _god…_ ” Regina panted, her self-hatred for her body’s reaction to her own mother’s ministrations pouring off her in waves. But Cora devoured it greedily, enjoying her daughter’s attempts at fighting against it as she increased the speed of her fingers. Regina’s hips bucked and she threw her hand over her mouth again as her eyes flew closed, the sounds of her pleasure becoming muffled as she frantically began fucking her mother’s face.

 _Good girl…_ Cora thought, and she rewarded her by pulling back just enough to replace her tongue with her thumb, slipping it deep inside of her daughter’s wanton body. Regina whimpered with need, her entire body tensing as Cora continued rubbing her dripping sex, watching her daughter fall apart with need as she slipped a little further into the hell that Cora was providing her.

“Come for me, my love,” she demanded huskily, her eyes darkening with a desire born from so much more than what she originally intended. “I want to see the look on your face when you fall apart at your own mother’s hand. When you’ve realized that you’re _enjoying_ this…”

Regina didn’t answer, her hand still pressed firmly over her own mouth in an attempt to quiet herself. She was starting to tremble, her opening clenching around her Cora’s thumb as she gasped and writhed beneath her mother’s touch. And then a predatory hunger suddenly struck the woman beneath her and Cora brushed her lips against her daughter’s succulent skin before opening her mouth, allowing her teeth to sink into Regina’s inner thigh.

Her daughter’s scream was muffled by her hand, the music from the festivities below drowning out the small sound to anyone who might hear, and her entire body quaked as she came. The sight of it was beautiful in its utter disaster, and Cora smiled wickedly as she rose to her feet, watching her daughter pitch forward and bury her head in her folded arms, attempting to hide from the world as she tried to catch her breath and trembled in the aftermath of such forbidden pleasures.

And as she pressed the length of her body against her daughter’s back, watching Regina stiffen in fear of all that she could do to her, Cora found that she couldn’t wait to do it a second time.

[x]

Regina felt sick. The feeling conflicted harshly with the pleasure her body felt, and she wanted to tear her own skin off as she realized that her core actually _ached_ to have her mother’s touch return. Tears prickled the back of her eyes as she continued to hide her face in her arms, not wanting to face the woman that made her feel this way. But that wasn’t a part of Cora’s plan, and suddenly fingers were wrapped around her hair as her head was wrenched back, forcing a gasp to fall from the young girl’s lips.

“Tell me how that made you feel, my darling,” Cora purred into her ear, tasting the small beads of sweat beneath her daughter’s ear. Regina shuddered and closed her eyes, the truth falling from them without thought, for it was the only word she could think of then.

“Disgusting.”

Cora chuckled. “Is that all…? Come on, my love; tell mother the truth. If you do, I promise to tell our guests downstairs that you have grown very ill, and must retire to bed immediately. There we may carry out the rest of your punishment in a place where you won’t have to fear voicing your pleasure, Regina. Wouldn’t you like that…?”

 _Yes,_ even that was a terrible thing to think, and it was the fear of roaming eyes that prompted Regina to nod. It grew substantially the longer it went on, because her mother was right; it was difficult to keep herself quiet, and should she make too loud of a sound, someone may look up and see the worst parts of her. And so Regina grasped at the chance, for it was a far better alternative than continuing to be violated on this balcony.

A tear slipping down her cheek, Regina inhaled a shuddered breath as she gave in to her mother’s compromise and admitted softly, unable to look Cora in the eyes when she did so, “I liked it. I… I liked it but I _hated_ it, and I don’t… part of me wants more and part of me wants you to stop, and I just—I don’t… I don’t know what to do and I—I hate myself for it, Mama…” Regina dissolved into tears, and her mother wrapped her up in her arms, cradling her head to her chest as she hushed her.

And the most disastrous thing about it was, Regina actually found herself comforted by it.

“Shh, my love,” she cooed, stroking her hair. “You’re doing so _very_ well. Admitting your perversions is the first step to overcoming them; don’t you understand that, Regina? This is a wonderful thing, my darling.” 

Regina just pressed her face further into her mother’s breasts, letting the fabric of her dress muffle her sobs. Her mother sounded so proud of her, but she knew that was a lie. Cora wouldn’t be doing this if she didn’t despise how much she craved a woman’s touch. That was the point of it, wasn’t it? To ‘fix’ her by showing her how truly disgusting she really was? Regina feared it terribly, because if it was true… if it ended up not mattering that it was her own mother doing this, then she would hate herself for the rest of her life. There was no excuse for those kinds of vile fantasies.

“And what of your perversions, Mother?” she asked breathlessly against Cora’s stiffened nipples, knowing that she was not the only one who might actually desire something so foul. The question came without thought, and suddenly Regina was wrenched away from the comfort of her mother’s bosom, a dark look piecing into her soul.

“You _dare_ talk back to me?”

“N-No, Mother, I’m… I’m sorry…!”

“Because I will continue to fuck you here, if you so wish. Is _that_ what you want, Regina? Does the little harlot in you _want_ to be caught by the wandering eyes of strangers?”

“No, _no!_ ” Regina exclaimed, her eyes widening in fear at even the mere thought of it. She wrapped her arms around her mother’s waist, trying to calm her from doing something so terrible as change her mind, and she hastily promised her, “I’m sorry, Mama; I’ll be good, I promise…!”

Cora’s grip in her hair tightened, her dark eyes violating the deepest parts of her as she stripped Regina bear to expose her deepest secrets. “You _will,_ ” she snarled. “You will be good for your mother, because I’m the only one who cares enough about you to rid you of this filthy little desire, do you understand me? _I_ love you, Regina; and I will be the one to save you from yourself.”

Regina’s throat tightened painfully as she nodded, a few more tears leaking from her eyes before her mother released her.

“Now run along to your bedchambers; I will be there shortly.”

Regina took off without being told twice. Tearing the undergarments from around her neck, Regina’s trembling fingers struggled to put them back on while still continuing to move. She stumbled on her gown, and she had to brace herself against the wall to force herself to stop so she could slide them up her thighs. Cheeks burning and feeling like should anyone actually see her, they would know straight away what had happened, Regina immediately barricaded herself in her room.

It felt like hours until Cora returned to her, though it surely wasn’t. Still, it seemed like she was crying on her bed forever, huddled into a ball and wishing that this was just some vivid nightmare that she would wake up from. But when her mother eventually stood at the foot of her bed, watching her daughter spill her sorrow into her pillow with a cruel smile on her face, Regina knew it was not, for even her own brain would never dream up something this terrible.

“Undress yourself, my love, and sit with your back against the pillows and your knees spread for me when you are finished.”

Wiping violently at her tears, Regina inhaled a shuddered breath and tried to calm herself before she made herself sick. Already her stomach was twisting in a tight knot, and her hands shook as she began stripping the fabric from her body. Her mother’s gaze was predatory as each bit of flesh was exposed, and it made Regina feel so terrible dirty and ashamed as her nudity was finally presented to Cora’s hungry eyes. Swallowing hard, Regina moved to sit where she was instructed, and when she finally spread her propped up thighs, she covered her face and stifled another sob.

“Oh don’t pretend, my darling,” Cora taunted her, crawling up the center of the bed to situate herself between her daughter’s awaiting legs. “If you didn’t want this, you wouldn’t be here. You had plenty of time to run, Regina, so why didn’t you?”

“Because you would have found me,” Regina mumbled distressingly beneath her hands. “You always find me…”

“And you feared what I might do should I have found you disobeying me,” Cora coaxed, dragging her nails up the inside of her daughter’s thigh. Regina shuddered beneath the feeling and pressed her hands harder against her eyes, desperately not wanting to see the look upon her mother’s face. “And you found _this_ to be a more preferable punishment, didn’t you, dear…?”

“Yes,” Regina breathed, because her mother would have beat her if she ran, and while she should prefer that over _this_ , she didn’t. And God, she hated herself for that. She hated how twisted her mother was making her head; she didn’t know what she was doing anymore, or how she was supposed to feel.

Slender fingers slid between the folds of Regina’s sex, finding her not as aroused as she was before, but still certainly enough to matter. “Because I make you wet,” Cora continued, and it wasn’t so much a statement, for Regina knew she expected an answer.

“Yes, Mama,” she breathed, feeling herself flush in shame once more, her hips twitching in pleasure as Cora’s finger ghosted across her clitoris. 

“Because it’s me, isn’t it, love?” Cora pushed, trying to get Regina to break as she lightly clicked her daughter’s arousal with her fingers. “Not just because I’m a woman…”

But Regina shook her head almost violently at that, because _no_ , she—that wasn’t what this was!

Cora merely laughed at her blatant refusal. “No, of course it’s not, is it, dear? After all, how could you desire something you’ve never truly seen…?”

Regina’s hands dropped from her face in horror then, her eyes widening as she realized what her mother meant. And no, _no_ she didn’t want—

“Would you like that, Regina? To see all of me…?” The question was answered with another violent shake of the girl’s head, and Cora smirked wickedly. “Because you’re afraid you might enjoy it? You’ve never seen another woman’s body before, have you, my dear? Don’t you want to…?”

Another tear trickled down Regina’s face, feeling torn in two different directions that sought to make her insane. Her mother was staring at her intently, and afraid to voice anything but the truth, since her mother would surely know anyhow, Regina whispered. “I… I do. But not yours, Mother, I’m sorry… please, _please_ don’t get angry…!”

Cora merely laughed. “Oh, I know you do not, my darling. But mine will be the only one you will ever see, and I would _hate_ to have you lose the opportunity to have something that you desire, just because you fear you may enjoy mine…” And then she waved her hand, her clothes falling away to nothing in a puff of blue smoke, and Regina choked on a sob as she found she couldn’t turn away.

Her mother’s body may have been aged, but Regina still found the sight of it fascinating. Cora’s breasts were larger than her own, nipples a few shades lighter than Regina’s, and where the young girl had muscle, Cora was merely thin and angular. And Regina tried, with everything that she was, to be completely horrified by the sight of her mother’s nude body, and yet there was a part of her that wished to do nothing more than reach out and touch it.

And so she cried harder and finally turned away her face, hating everything that she had become.

“You enjoy the sight of my body, don’t you, my dear?” Cora taunted her, knowing it to be true without having been told. A hand fisted in her hair again, and Regina’s gaze was forced back towards her mother against her will, a soft whimper catching in her throat. “Look at me when I’m speaking to you, Regina! I’m growing tired of your foolish attempts at innocence. If you enjoy the sight of me, then by all means, darling, _look._ ”

Regina bit hard on her bottom lip, her vision blurring from her tears as she just did as her mother asked of her, and took every inch of her in. She wished more than anything that it didn’t have an effect on her, but as her mother looked her dead in the eyes and brought her own hand between her thighs, Regina’s eyes widened and she exhaled a shuddered gasp, watching Cora’s slender fingers slide through her own slick heat.

A fire burned in the pit of Regina’s stomach as Cora’s hand was held up in offering, and her fingers were glistening with proof that she wasn’t the only one sick in the head. And that terrified Regina, because if her mother started to enjoy this for more than just punishing her, or ‘fixing’ her, then this would never stop. She would be lying beneath her mother’s naked body for the rest of her miserable life and, God, she _couldn’t—_

“Be a good girl and taste your mother, Regina,” Cora instructed, a wicked gleam in her eye as she watched her daughter stare helplessly at her damp fingers. “Oh don’t play coy; we both know you’ve always wondered what another woman would taste like. So go on, dear, _taste me._ ”

Regina didn’t move, her heart beginning to pound in her throat, and Cora’s eyes darkened.

“Do _not_ make me have to tell you twice, Regina. You don’t want to make me angry.”

Regina swallowed hard, trying to fight down the impending waves of nausea as she leaned forwards, gently taking two of her mother’s outstretched fingers into her mouth. An involuntary sound of pleasure fell from the back of her throat as the taste of Cora intoxicated her, and without thought her hand snatched her mother’s wrist, a sudden fear that she might actually pull away before she was finished consuming her whole.

Cora’s eyes darkened as she watched her daughter suck the juices from her fingers, and she cooed in encouragement, “Good girl… _good girl, Regina…_ ”

It sickened her, but she couldn’t stop. The taste of her mother’s arousal was probably the most delicious thing Regina had ever had on her tongue, and when Cora did finally pull away, an instinctual whimper fell from her throat at the loss.

“Don’t fret, my love, there is plenty more where that is concerned…” 

Her hand fell between her legs again, and Regina watched wide-eyed as her mother put on such a blatant display of wanton need as she began to rub herself. Cora gasped as her eyes fell closed as she slid two of her fingers deep inside of herself, covering them completely with the evidence of her arousal before taking them out, and sliding in the last three. All Regina could do was stare, feeling her body start to flush in desire and shame as she found that she completely, _desperately_ hoped that her mother would offer her that hand when she was finished.

But the hand didn’t come to her. It stilled inside of Cora’s body, and her eyes snapped open to look at her daughter’s parted lips and darkening eyes. “Do you want my hand, my love… or the source?”

Oh God. No, no, she _couldn’t._ That was—it was too far, and although Regina could already feel herself sinking into a disaster that she had no hope of returning from, she grasped at the chance that it might not be inevitable after all.

“Would you… be angry if I just wanted your hand, Mother?”

“Of course not, my dear,” Cora told her, sounding so very _understanding_ that it disturbed Regina to her very core, because it felt like a trick. But Cora just held out her hand to her, the entire thing glistening with her need as she told her, “This is about what _you_ want, my darling. Your first and only experience with a woman will be exactly how you wish it to be, my love.”

Warning bells went off in Regina’s head, as her mother had made it clear earlier that she actually held no choice in the matter, but Regina didn’t heed them as she greedily grasped for her mother’s wrist, sliding the first of her fingers into her mouth and moaning softly at the taste. She felt disgusting for wanting it so blatantly, but the longer she was with her mother, the easier it became to bury the feeling. For if she was going to be subjected to it regardless, she should at least try to enjoy what she could of it.

It might be the only thing that kept her sane.

And this… oh, _this_ she enjoyed. The taste of her mother was addicting, but Regina was still so afraid of going so far as to wrap her lips around her mother’s slickened core. There was something about that which screamed ‘wrong’ above all others, despite the fact that this right now could easily be filed under the same category. But Regina tried to dismiss it, tried to not hate herself even though she knew come morning she would probably wrap a rope around her neck, and continued to lap at her mother’s hand like an obedient puppy.

“Do you want me to fuck you again, Regina?” Cora asked, her eyes almost black as she hungrily devoured the sight of her baby girl sucking the arousal off her fingers. Regina started, the question pulling her out of her haze. She continued to run her tongue along the length of her mother’s fingers though, trying to buy herself time to think of the correct answer.

Because she _did_ want to be fucked. She did want to be taken, as she was so terribly turned on, but she didn’t want it to be from her. But that was what Cora was offering, and should she tell her no and lie to her about her own arousal, she knew her mother would get very angry.

Her hesitation bore question though, and Cora asked, “What is it, my darling? I know you wish to be touched… so why do you pause?”

Regina slid her mother’s fingers out of her mouth and swallowed hard, feeling a fierce blush creep up her neck as she whispered, “I just… don’t want it to be _you._ I’m—I’m sorry… Please don’t—”

“Hush, my dearest,” Cora comforted, touching Regina’s cheek with her sticky fingers. The feeling made the girl shudder. “I _want_ you to want this, don’t you remember…?”

Regina looked at her with wide, watery eyes as she whispered, “But why, Mama?” Because now, she didn’t know anymore. She thought this was a punishment, but Cora had gone from cruel to almost caring, and it perplexed her to the point of tears. She was so terribly frightened that her mother would break her fragile state in half at any given moment; that she was only building her up to tear her back down, because that was the sort of thing Cora _did._

“Because, my darling,” Cora told her simply. “That is the only way you will learn.”

 _But what is the lesson?_ Regina wanted to scream, but her throat just tightened as she looked at her mother helplessly. If her mother wanted to make her stop desiring women so that she may focus her sights on the prince she was meant to be wishing for, why was Cora feeding into the fantasies that she _wanted?_ It didn’t make any sense, and Regina didn’t trust it at all, but she didn’t know what else to do but feed into whatever game her mother was playing, because Cora would never reveal the outcome until she was ready.

She just wanted this to be over, because the sick part inside of her found she never wanted it to stop.

“Now tell me, my dear, would it make it better for you if I changed my form?” Cora asked her, her eyes feeling like they were burning holes into Regina’s soul as she gently coaxed Regina to look at her. “Would you spread your legs for me more willingly, should I change back to the woman you desired before you knew it was I?”

Regina’s stomach tightened at the thought, and a fresh gush of arousal spread across the inside of her thighs. It was so terribly wrong to want such a thing, as it was nothing but a younger version of her own mother, but she was so beautiful then, and it… it would just make it _easier_ to justify her own shameful desire for the woman that occupied her bed, should she merely change her form.

So Regina nodded her head, and with a wave of her hand, Cora transformed into the radiant beauty she once was. The girl’s breathing shallowed as she let her gaze drink up every inch of her mother’s form, her legs willingly parting as her mother began to crawl atop her body. “Tell me what you want me to do to you, Regina,” she purred, lips ghosting across her daughter’s stiff nipples, feeling the girl squirm in need beneath her. “And I shall…”

And perhaps it was terrible, perhaps it was a testament to how truly disgusting her mother claimed she was, but the body atop hers was so arousing in its current form, and the craving for pleasure so present within her abdomen, that Regina found herself voicing the first of many disastrous truths that she knew, one day, would mark the start of her own decent into her imminent self-loathing and utter madness.

“Fuck me, Mama... I want you to fuck me.”

[x]

Cora’s grin was victorious as her hand fell between her daughter’s thighs, knowing that she was getting closer to her desired punishment for the girl’s insolence. Regina may need this form to try to justify this act in her feeble little mind, but she would soon learn the price of falling for beauty’s cruel trick. For that was the reason this entire situation came to be in the first place, and although her daughter should have known that, she still fell into the façade without a care, seemingly having forgotten that this entire lesson was about what she _should_ do, and not want she wanted to do.

But that’s what Cora had wanted, because if Regina had realized that this wouldn’t have a desirable end, she wouldn’t have fallen into her mother’s clutches so willingly.

So she pretended for her as she slid two of her fingers deep inside of her daughter, watching Regina’s face contort in pleasure as she stifled a moan with the back of her hand. “None of that, my love,” Cora told her softly, taking Regina’s hand away from her mother. “If you prefer to have me like this, then I will be given the proof of your desire for it, Regina. You’ll come screaming for your mother by the time I am finished with you, do you understand?”

“Y-Yes, Mama,” Regina breathed, looking into her eyes with such unabashed desire that it made Cora drip with her own lust for the vile little act that they were partaking it. But Cora was able to separate that which she wanted from that which was _needed,_ and so long as she could still see what had to be done, she allowed herself to immerse in it. Because in the end, no matter how much Cora may find she enjoyed this, she still knew what she had to do, and would see it finished.

It was the key difference between herself and her daughter, and it was the core of the lesson that would be taught this day.

Her lips found Regina’s, and although there was a slight hesitation, a firmer press against her daughter’s inner walls brought a gasp of pleasure, and then the kiss that Cora so desired. Regina parted her lips and her mother drank up all that she was, pressing her pelvis against the back of her hand so that every thrust of her own hips would milk a whimper from her daughter’s shuddering form.

Cora kissed her until her daughter was breathless, the pace of her fingers having increased the more Regina began to succumb to the feeling. She was grasping at her back, her moans growing louder and more desperate as she helplessly bucked her hips against her mother’s hand. “Oh… oh my god,” Regina panted, beginning to sound so terribly overwhelmed by the feelings Cora was bringing her. 

Deciding to take advantage of her daughter’s haze of pleasure, Cora pressed her lips beneath the girl’s ear, hissing her demands as she twisted her fingers deeper within her. “Tell me who’s doing this to you, Regina. Tell me who’s _fucking_ you like this right now; I want to hear you say it!”

“You,” Regina gasped, burying her face in her mother’s neck as she exhaled another deep moan, her hips twitching beneath her mother’s insistent fingers. But that wasn’t the right answer, and Regina’s need to hide her face from her told Cora that she must know that too, so the woman grabbed her by the throat and pushed her flat against the pillows, looming over her with a challenging look in her eye.

“Wrong answer.”

Regina struggled to breathe beneath her mother’s hold, and after a long moment Cora let her go, but only in the interest of giving the girl a chance to speak. And Regina did not disappoint, as she coughed and scrambled to rectify the situation with, “My… my mother.”

A wicked smirk crossed Cora’s face then, and she twisted her fingers like a screwdriver inside of her daughter’s wanton body, watching Regina’s back involuntarily arc as she grasped at the bed sheet and let out a loud moan. “That’s right, my darling little girl. Your _mother_ is fucking you. And you don’t want her to stop, do you, dear…?”

“No,” Regina gasped, shame flooding her cheeks once more as she closed her eyes, feeling the truth of that vile secret wash over her. But it still didn’t stop her hips from bucking frantically against Cora’s hand, nor did it stop her pleading words of, “No, Mama… please, _please_ don’t stop…” from falling from her lips in utter desperation.

Still, it seemed to have a delayed reaction in absolutely horrifying her, for Regina’s hand suddenly slapped over her mouth, and a muffled sob was emitted as she squeezed her eyes shut and cried, “Oh God…”

“Hush, my love,” Cora purred into her ear, placing butterfly kisses along her daughter’s jaw as she brought her a façade of comfort that she knew Regina would grasp for with eagerness. “It’s okay to want this, Regina, and do you know why…?”

Regina violently shook her head, tears leaking out from beneath her closed eyes as she shuddered beneath her mother’s form.

“Because I want it too, my darling,” Cora breathed in her ear, telling her daughter exactly what she wanted to hear. “And we can share this _together,_ have something of our very own. Wouldn’t you want that, Regina? To be closer to your mother? To feel as though you no longer have to hide your shameful desires, and to even have them be granted to you?”

Regina whimpered behind her hand as Cora increased the pace of her fingers, but she still hadn’t opened her eyes or succumbed. But oh, she was so _very_ close, and Cora could taste her daughter’s imminent humiliation in the air as she coaxed her, “Just let go, my love. Be with me in the way that you desire, and I will give you everything you want. Just tell me what you want, Regina…”

“Oh _God,_ ” Regina breathed as her hand hit the mattress in an overwhelming display of emotion, her face a conflicting mix of pleasure and fear as she struggled with what she wanted, and what was acceptable. “Mama…” she helplessly pleaded, her voice tight with childish vulnerability as her eyes remained firmly shut, defenses crumbling away to nothing as Cora continued to push.

“That’s right, my darling little girl; your mother’s here, and she’ll make you happy. Just let yourself go, and I promise you I’ll show you _just_ how much I love you…”

And that was it; _love,_ the magic word that made her daughter completely fall apart.

Regina grasped for her then, crushing their lips together as she tangled her fingers in her mother’s hair, a pleading moan falling from the back of her throat as she pressed her hips further into Cora’s hand. The lie her mother had weaved wrapped around her in a façade of comfort and care, and Regina fell into it with such wanton desperation, for she realized that it was the thing missing from her saddened and empty life. It was terribly pathetic, and yet Cora devoured her daughter’s weakness like a feast, for she found it tasted so much sweeter than her strength.

“Harder, Mama,” Regina begged breathlessly, succumbing to her mother’s will as she became the little harlot that Cora so desired in that moment. The sheer need behind the sound of Regina’s voice caused Cora’s insides to clench with her own darkening desire, and she growled in unabashed approval of Regina’s wanton pleas. “Fuck me harder, make me… make me come, I-I want to come for you, Mother, _please…_ ”

Oh, this was too good.

“As you wish, my dearest,” Cora purred against her lips, before her tongue slid back inside to taste her daughter’s compliance. She began thrusting her own hips harder, forcing her fingers to go deeper within her daughter’s quaking body as Regina clawed at her back, a needy whimper becoming trapped in the girl’s throat as she frantically tried to match her mother’s pace.

And then Regina’s hands were palming her breasts, finally allowing herself to fall completely into this as her mother took her hard and without remorse. Cora groaned in approval of Regina’s initiative, and she brought her lips to her daughter’s neck to bite down on her pulse point, taking pleasure in the scream that followed.

“Oh—oh, Mama… _fuck!_ ” Regina swore, destroying her own dignity a little more as her nails made crescent marks upon the older woman’s skin. Regina thrashed beneath her, her entire body beginning to flush a deep crimson as she rapidly began approaching her peak. “Oh… oh god, don’t stop, _please—!_ ”

Cora sucked the flesh of Regina’s neck into her mouth, making her daughter squeal and pant as her muscles clenched around the woman’s slender fingers. “Yes, yes,” she breathed, her hand starting to frantically slam against the mattress beneath them as her back arched and her toes began to curl, the feeling of her mother’s ‘love’ washing over without so much as a care anymore as to how sickening it truly was.

“Look at me, Regina!” Cora snapped as she brought her head back up, gaze boring down on her daughter’s pleasure stricken face. “I want you to look at me, as you come; _do it!_ ”

Without hesitation Regina complied, her eyes popping open as her chest heaved and her hand fisted in the sheets. And Cora used that moment to show her daughter the truth in what she was doing, and passed her other hand over her face, dissolving the façade into nothing just as Regina began to fall over the edge, making her daughter relate the feeling of ecstasy with who she _really_ was. 

Regina came violently, her entire body quaking as she grasped desperately to her mother’s now aged form, panting and pleading as she fell into an abyss that, despite any amount of passing years, Cora was certain she would _never_ be able to crawl back out of. Her victory made her wet, and the crescendo of Regina’s punishment loomed ever closer as Cora’s eyes darkened and she went in for a possessive kiss, which her daughter eagerly complied with.

“Mommy’s good little girl,” she breathed against her lips, before situating herself next to Regina’s flushed form as she began to pet her daughter’s tussled hair in condescending praise. “You did so very well, Regina, I’m proud of you…”

“T-Thank you, Mother,” Regina whispered, still struggling for her next breath as she buried her face in Cora’s neck, breathing in her scent as she clung to her like a needy child. Cora smirked, for she knew this would be so terribly easy now; Regina was completely and utterly hers, and that little fact would make the look on her daughter’s face all the more sweeter when it all came tumbling down.

“Are you ready to do something for your mother, now, my love? Are you ready to make _me_ happy…?”

There wasn’t even a hesitation before the nod came, and Cora’s smirk widened as the apex between her thighs dampened at what she was about to make her daughter do. Schooling her features into one of love and care, Cora gently coaxed Regina out from her neck and gently bumped the underside of her chin with her knuckle, giving her daughter a warm smile. “Do you want to make your Mommy come, Regina? Because I want to come so very badly for you, my dear. Only ever for you.”

Regina trapped her bottom lip between her teeth, a flush creeping up to her cheeks once more. This time however, it wasn’t in shame; it was in unabashed desire as she nodded her head once more. Cora cupped Regina’s cheek, the touch gentle and comforting as she purred, “There’s my good girl.”

Cora shifted, lying against the pillows as she watched her daughter situate herself between her spread thighs. Regina’s eyes were focused on only one part of her, and Cora smiled wickedly as she placed her own hand between her legs, sliding her fingers in the evidence of her arousal. “Do you see that, my darling? Do you see how wet you’ve made me? That’s how much I love you, Regina; how much I want to be yours.”

The words were utterly ridiculous, and yet Regina devoured them like they were being fed to her with a silver spoon.

The girl’s breathing shallowed as her eyes shone with emotion at that, and Cora almost laughed, for this was all so damned easy. A pathetic showing, truly, but it was that which made the pit of her stomach burn hot with desire. The corruption and breaking of her daughter would surely be better than any orgasm ever could, but while she had Regina like this, she may as well use it to her advantage. The thought of her innocent little face pressed between her legs was…

Cora shuddered. _Delicious._

Regina, her precious little princess, greedily lapping at her own mother’s cunt would be the most delicious thing Cora had ever witnessed in her life. It almost made her sad that it would surely have to end, but Regina’s lesson was the most important aspect of this little game, so Cora pushed it from her mind until it became relevant.

“Now be a good girl for Mommy,” Cora coaxed her, slipping her hand away from the apex of her thighs to make room for her daughter as she continued, “And make me come with only your mouth. Can you do that for me, my love?”

Regina swallowed nervously, but she nodded her head. “Yes, Mama, I’ll—I’ll try…”

 _Try._ What a pathetic little notion. She would _do,_ not try, or Cora would keep her down there until she suffocated. But instead of showing her displeasure, Cora shot her daughter an encouraging smile as she watched Regina situate herself on her stomach, her lips parted and eyes dark with lust as she looked upon all her mother had to offer her.

“That’s right, dear, just take a little taste at first; just the tip of your tongue…”

Regina complied, and the teasing sensation caused Cora to openly groan in approval. Yes, it really was a shame that she would be forced to break her little toy, but no matter; she could always find new ones. 

After a few more tentative swipes, Regina got bolder, and her lips wrapped around her mother’s clit. Cora exhaled a deep moan, pressing her hips further into her daughter’s face as she grasped the girl by the hair. “Good girl, Regina, _good girl…_ ” 

A wicked idea entered Cora’s mind then and she held the girl’s head firmly still between her thighs, taking sick pleasure in degrading her daughter as she began to spread her dripping cunt over every inch of Regina’s innocent little face. The girl gasped in shock but did not fight against it, which made it all the more sweeter when Cora dropped her hips, seeing streaks of her own arousal outlining Regina’s lust-filled gaze.

She _enjoyed_ it.

“You’re Mommy’s property now, Regina, and I like to mark the things I own,” Cora told her, speaking to Regina as though she were a toddler, as for some disastrous little reason, her daughter seemed to respond better to such incessant coddling. “Did you like that, my love? Do you like your skin smelling of nothing but how badly I crave you?”

“Yes, mother,” Regina breathed, ever the compliant little angel that Mommy made her into within the span of an hour. Cora smiled at her sweetly.

“Then show Mommy how much you appreciate it, and maybe I’ll just come all over your precious little face as a reward.”

Regina dove between her thighs once more, intent on pleasing her like the good little puppet that she was, and Cora’s back arched as her own flesh and blood began lapping at her cunt like it was the best thing she had ever tasted. Oh, it _thrilled_ her, to feel Regina spread her open with her fingers and dip her tongue inside of her, moaning at how much she enjoyed fucking her mother with her inexperienced little mouth. 

Cora’s hand fisted tighter in her daughter’s hair, groaning as Regina went back to sucking her clit, bringing the entire thing into her eager mouth as she set to please her mother as best she could. Cora swore, her breathing becoming labored as her skin began to flush from the feeling of such a forbidden desire; and it was disappointing, really, that she was so close already, for she knew the time was drawing near when this would all be over.

And as the familiar heat began to brew between her thighs, Cora exhaled a soft sigh of regret, for she really _did_ enjoy this.

But some things were more important, so just as she was about to come, Cora furiously pushed her daughter away from her, the force of it causing Regina to fall off the mattress. The girl looked shocked, _hurt_ at such a blatant display of rejection, but Cora ignored her, placing her hand between her own thighs as she began to vigorously rub her aching sex.

“Fuck, _fuck,_ ” she swore as she brought herself to orgasm, the feeling shooting through every inch of her body as she shuddered and gasped. Cora pressed her hand firmly against her clit as her hips continued to twitch, riding out the last of it before a sense of fulfillment and satisfaction washed over her, leaving her feeling blissful and content.

“Mother…?”

Oh, right. _Her._

Cora’s eyes snapped open as she glared at her daughter, who had sounded so very timid and now looked as though she were hanging on by a thread; for she wasn’t stupid, and she knew that somehow, everything had completely shattered around her. And as it was true, Cora took that opportunity to laugh in her face at the girl’s blatant sorrow, taking a sick pleasure in the way Regina winced painfully at the sound.

“Oh my dear, you didn’t really think that I’d let my own _daughter_ bring me to orgasm, did you?” Chuckling to herself at the absurdity of that, Cora hoisted herself upwards before stepping from the bed, a mere wave of her hand dressing her in the clothes she had previously been in as she tutted, “Really, Regina, even _you_ should know how foul that is.” 

A wicked smirk crossed her face then, and her eyes caught her daughter’s watering ones as she amended cruelly, “Oh that’s right, I guess you of all people _would_ know, wouldn’t you? Tsk, Tsk, Regina, how terribly shameful for you. You must despise the thought of yourself…”

“ _Stop it!_ ” Regina shrieked, looking so utterly broken and panicked, tears of humiliation beginning to stream down her face in jagged lines as she struggled to understand why this was happening to her. “Why are you doing this? Why are you—?!”

“You _know_ why, you silly little girl,” Cora hissed, grabbing her daughter’s chin roughly in her hand, her gaze boring so deeply into Regina’s that the girl nearly choked on her own breath at the feeling it elicited within her. “This was a _punishment,_ Regina; so tell me why you were getting punished. What did Mommy teach you today, hmm?”

Regina choked back a sob, looking as though she may shatter on the spot, and her voice was hoarse as she answered spitefully, “That women are heartless and cruel.”

Cora laughed outright at that, finding it to actually be a very amusing answer, despite her daughter’s intent to hurt her with it. “No, my dear; _I’m_ heartless and cruel. But that is neither here nor there.”

Regina shot her a look of utter loathing, for her anger was probably a better substitute than the shame that would certainly eat her alive when this was all over with. Cora merely smirked at her daughter’s fury, before she harshly informed her, “This happened, Regina, because you needed to learn that you cannot have what you want. Your desires distract you from what you are meant to do, and because of your disgusting little need to fuck your own mother, you destroyed a perfectly good opportunity of securing your own future. Did you really think that I would let that go? Because if you did, you’re even more of a fool than I thought.”

“I didn’t want you!” Regina screeched, the words broken from the force of her tears. “I wanted _her,_ and you—!”

“She _is_ me, you stupid child,” Cora spat. “And it’s of no matter, really, because not long ago your face was buried in my cunt, just as I look now, as you lapped at it like a greedy little kitten. You _knew_ you were fucking your own mother, Regina, and you _enjoyed_ it.”

“Stop it,” Regina sobbed, trying to wrench her face away from Cora’s firm hold. But her mother wouldn’t let her go, and Regina choked on her sorrow as she begged, grasping onto the hem of her dress in desperation, “Please… just please stop, don’t do this to me, Mama… I _can’t—_ ”

“You did this to yourself,” Cora reminded her harshly, feeling no remorse for the shame that she elicited in her broken shell of a daughter. Regina was so terribly pathetic at times, and she needed to learn that wasn’t acceptable. “And the next time you look at a pretty face that you know you can’t have, I want you to be reminded of this, because it could very well be me underneath the mask of beauty that you so desire.”

Regina tried to speak, but all that came out were sobs that wracked her entire body as she wrapped her arms around her torso, trying to hold herself together. Cora watched her, a part of her actually feeling a little regret that she had to do this now, for she could have had so much fun playing with her new little toy. But her daughter’s future was more important than her own desires, and so Cora set on securing it.

“Because I _will_ be testing you again, Regina,” she hissed in her ear, feeling Regina shudder in fear beneath her at the warning. “Until the day I die, I will try to entice you to stray from the path you need to follow in order to succeed. So be a good girl for Mommy, and do _not_ disappoint me by going with me a second time.”

She released her then, the force of it making Regina crumple into a defeated ball on the floor, the girl’s arms covering her face in shame as she cried out her sorrow to the one person who held no care for it. Cora barely even spared her a glance as she stepped over her on the way to the door.

“Do be a dear and actually heed my lesson this time, won’t you? Because I would _hate_ to have to repeat myself, Regina. It gets so very tiresome.”

And then the door slammed behind her and she was gone, leaving her daughter to scream out her misery and self-loathing on the stone floor, her cries echoing off the walls that would forever taunt her with memories that would do nothing else but continue to tear apart her already shattered soul.

**\- FIN -**


End file.
